


Thinking

by OrangeJuiceBaybe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeJuiceBaybe/pseuds/OrangeJuiceBaybe
Summary: Aziraphale has to tell Crowley sometime.Or maybe he could just let him find out on his own.He's really not a good angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice, sorry it's so short.  
> Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship can be anything you want here.  
> Enjoy!

He lays on the almost never used duvet, staring at the ceiling.  
He's thinking.  
He's been thinking for a while now.

Aziraphale is falling. Has fallen? He doesn't know. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would, certainly. It hurt, but he had passed it off as his body literally being over 6000 years old. At first.

He doesn't know how to tell Crowley.

Whenever he gets back from his little temptation trip, he'll ask to preen Aziraphale's wings, since Aziraphale is not very good at it on his own.  
Maybe then.  
No.  
His eyes were going to be noticed first.  
Bright blue orbs that gave anyone around a happy feeling were now icy blue. Making anyone around feel, well, cold.

It wasn't much of a difference to a human, sure, but Crowley isn't human.

It was bound to happen some time. He had never been the best angel.  
He was a glutton, certainly.  
He was sassy when he didn't check himself.  
He definitely did not fit in in heaven, but not hell either.

Aziraphale sat up.  
He was just going to tell him.

So he waited. He knew Crowley could feel his nerves, so he would miraculously be home a few days early.

He cracked when Crowley said his nickname, of course.

Even as a demon, he's soft.


End file.
